Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer is very challenging for many drivers. This is particularly true for drivers that are unskilled at backing vehicles with attached trailers, which may include those that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis (e.g., have rented a trailer, use a personal trailer on an infrequent basis, etc.). One reason for such difficulty is that backing a vehicle with an attached trailer requires steering inputs that are opposite to normal steering when backing the vehicle without a trailer attached. Another reason for such difficulty is that small errors in steering while backing a vehicle with an attached trailer are amplified thereby causing the trailer to depart from a desired path.